1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-processing device, an image-reading device, an image-forming device, an image-processing program, and an image-processing method.
2. Related Art
Document images may contain tables in which cell regions are not separated by ruled lines. For this reason, a technology for extracting table sections from a document image based on characteristics other than ruled lines is disclosed herein.